The present invention relates to an automatic apparatus to cook and serve ready-to-eat pasta helpings after the Italian manner, such as for example spaghetti, ravioli and the like.
The invention is therefore adapted to be used with best results in the collective refreshment field and particularly where communities such as canteens, railway stations, airports and schools are concerned.
It is known that the cooking of the above mentioned typical Italian dishes is currently carried out in a traditional manner by one or more specifically designed operators, according to a sequence of steps performed by hand and often in an extemporary manner. Consequently the result depends on the operator's skill and the quickness of the service on account of the number of helpings to make ready in the time unit, depends almost exclusively on the number of operators, which involves practical drawbacks pertaining to the quality of the supplied product as well as economical drawbacks due to the use of selected staff.